Inky
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: "Is there something you want to say, Ayuzawa?" With a cunning look, she pulled him after her. What was that woman up to this time?
1. Chapter 1

Takumi's palm traveled tiredly all the way up his tie before pulling it off completely. He let it hang loosely around his neck and he sighed in relief. Finally after hours spent at work, he could spend some time of relaxation and bliss with his lovely wife. He only hoped she wasn't asleep yet.

He unlocked the front door, only to enter a hardly lit apartment, a dim, single light coming from the room at the very end of the hallway. He smiled fondly at himself in realisation that Misaki was obviously still awake and proceeded into dumping his bag and his work suit in his office before heading in their bedroom.

He entered the room, finding her sitting on the left side of their king-sized bed, a pillow between her back and the wall, while a manga book was resting on her lap. However, much to his disappointment, she had already drifted into slumber, her head slightly bent to the right, eyes gently shut while her rosy lips lightly parted. She looked so peaceful and pure and perfectly beautiful that he found himself wondering if she actually were an angel fallen from heaven.

He found himself smiling yet again as he climbed on his side of the bed and planted a loving kiss on her forehead. Probably, she had been sleeping lightly as she instantly fluttered her eyelids open, a cute purr escaping her lips. She looked up at the intruder of her calm world of dreaming and a small grin formed on her lips at the sight of two emerald orbs gazing at her fondly.

"Welcome home, alien." She whispered and tried to sit up in a better position.

"I woke you up, huh?" his voice matched her own low tone so not to hurt her ears.

"No, the neighbor did." She gave him her usual sarcastic remark and he grinned. "What's the time?"

He gazed at his wristwatch. "22.30. I'm surprised to find you asleep."

"Oh yes, it was a tiring day at the office today. Plus, Sakura wanted me to rehearse the dress her bridesmaids are gonna wear so it took us two hours to find something decent and pretty." She informed in a livelier voice now and realizing the manga she had been reading was still on her lap, she placed it on her nightstand.

"BridesMAID, huh, Misa-chan?" he cheekily raised a brow only to get punched at the shoulder. He laughed before glancing at the book on her nightstand. "You're reading this manga because you got a new case that wearied you off, correct?"

"Alien." She muttered rolling her eyes. "Yes. The case is nothing complicated, just an ordinary divorce, though the couple just can't get along _at all_. Neither is willing to compound just a bit! I'm not asking for too much! "

He patted her head as a sign of comfort and agreement to her words. "Well, then, remind me to cancel every meeting I have on Sunday and support my wife at court."

"How did you know it's on Sunday? Seriously, your perverted alien mode keeps on leveling up by the month."

He chuckled at her remark and gave her a quick peck on the cheek which had her blushing a cute colour of pink. "Still, I think you shouldn't overwork yourself."

"I am not! Not much anyway! I'm a lawyer, for crying out loud, not a builder or something!" she protested. He decided it was best to back out on that. The woman loved her job way too much. "Whatever, let's not start with that again."

"Agreed on that." He nodded and stretched himself on his side of the bed. Despite being tired, he didn't feel like sleeping yet so he contented himself with just lying comfortably on the bed using his arms as pillows, as his wife had confiscated both hers and his, and closing his eyes.

After a minute or two, as all of his worries and fatigue melted away from his body, he felt an intense stare on him. He cracked one eye open and glanced with a mixture of confusion and amusement at his wife. "You got something to say or you find me that attractive?"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed while hitting him with a pillow. "Perverted husband!"

"Oh, you're giving it back?" He hugged said item in a welcome embrace. "Thanks a bunch, love!"

"You are sooo irritating!" she groaned, however, he noticed expectation in her tone and eyes.

"Seriously, is there something you want to say, Ayuzawa?" Even after months of marriage, he still enjoyed calling her by her previous last name. He saw her biting her lip in an attempt to conceal her mouth's upturned corners. He supported himself on his elbows. "What is it?"

With a cunning look he always found irresistible, she jumped off the bed, walked to his side and gripped his shirt's sleeve, pulling him after her. More puzzled than ever, he tailed her silently, a look of confusion and amusement plastered on his face. She came to a halt at the door frame of the guest room. "Uhh… Takumi, how would you feel if there were little feet walking around the apartment?"

"Hmm?" he gave her a quizzical look with his wide, jade green before he realised the meaning implied behind the words she spoke with such uncertain yet hopeful and charmingly happy manner. "What? You… do you mean you actually…?" just the mere thought of it spread a warm, fuzzy feeling of immense happiness and love in his chest.

He hadn't realised his lips were pulled in a wide smile until she mirrored his expression and nodded. "Uh-huh!" she confirmed his suspicions. The moment he was about to capture her in a tight embrace she disappeared in the darkness of the room –why did she bring him there again? "Misaki, I can't believe it. I thought you would be scared to rush things so much…"

"Are you stupid? What do you mean? Who'd be scared of such a thing?" she laughed the matter off and he heard a weird noise of items moving around. "Well, it is a great responsibility, to be sure, and we'll have to be patient and kind but we'll be fine!"

"I'm glad you see it like that." He sighed in relief. One would think she'd be nervous. Hell, _he_ was but he'd better not show it for the sake of her thrill and optimism.

"How else should I see it? I was nervous how you'd react but I'm glad you gave your consent right away!"

Takumi furrowed his brows. "My consent? What do you mea-?"

"Here!" she exclaimed in victory and he guessed she found some paper that made it official. "Hold him!"

"Wait, what?" he wondered aloud before she attacked him with a fluffy, warm object. He gazed at her widely grinning face before he held up the item to observe. His eyes widened in shock for it was no item. It was…

"…a…dog?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! It's been so long since I last uploaded something on FF! I am currently writing a Maid-sama! multi-chapter story but I had to write something else before posting that one! <strong>

**I hope you guys liked it! If I get enough support I will upload a second chapter but you must give me your thoughts on the matter here! I got inspired for this from my dog (LOL :P) and in case you haven't guessed by now, the story's title is the name Misaki is going to give to the puppy (in case I upload a 2nd chappie!) **

**Anyway, thanks for reading my note this far, you're awesome! I take suggestions for the continuation! **

**God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki raised a quizzical brow while checking out herself in the mirror.

_"Yeah, a puppy! I found him in the streets and took him in. Why the tone of surprise? What else could it be?"_

_"Oh…nothing, nothing."_

She sighed pinching her nose bridge, irritated she couldn't understand why her husband had looked so terribly disappointed and disheartened at the sight of the little black Labrador.

_"So what are you gonna call him?"_

Of course, he suddenly cheered up after a fraction of seconds but she knew it was just an act so not to hurt her enthusiastic feelings. Honestly, what had he expected?

"Ara, ara… Misaki! What's with that long face? Do you dislike the dress? We picked it out together!"

Remembering where she was and what she had been wearing for the past thirty minutes, she smiled apologetically at the ecstatic Sakura. "Gomene, Sakura. I don't dislike the dress, I just remembered something."

"Ah, I see." The pink-haired, ever smiling, girl beamed at her. "Why don't you share your thoughts with me? I might be of help!"

"It's okay. It's nothing! But, hey, did I tell you Takumi and I are going to-"

"Oh my gosh! Misakiiiii! ? You're going to have a baby? Yeaaaaaaaaaaah! So wonderful news! Congratulat-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa….!" Misaki held up a hand, hurrying to cut her off and stop her from fantasizing unreal things any further. "Who said anything about a baby? We got a dog, that's all."

Sakura's smile dropped for a moment before she wore a new one, but less blinding. Misaki felt surprised to see the exact same reaction by some other person she knew as long as she did Sakura. "That's so great, Misaki! What are you gonna call it?"

Frustrated by the unexpected coincidental match of reaction, she fiddled in her long rosy dress as if adjusting it better on her silhouette. "Haven't thought of a name yet. But let's focus on the dresses. The wedding is in three weeks. How many of the bridesmaids have gotten their dress?"

"Have you forgotten? I only have two bridesmaids, Misaki!" Sakura giggled. "You and Shizuko! Only _you_ haven't gotten your dress yet! This is it, it's exactly your size, you can have it now! I sent your measurements the other day you came here and in just two days they had both yours and Shizuko's all ready!"

"Oh, great!" she had been too absorbed in her thoughts she had forgotten all about it.

The rest of the day passed by in the exact same manner for her, one thing stuck in her mind;

Could Takumi and Sakura have thought of the exact same thing?

That night, before her husband returned home, she decided to put on the dress once more. She wanted to be sure she hadn't missed any errors on it. Pink may not be her favourite colour but she had to admit, the dress looked quite beautiful. And it actually fitted her quite perfectly. If the Maid Latte girls could see her in it, they would have squealed and blushed, while Manager would have on her nosebleeding Moe mode.

The dress was made out of a rosy pink satin, a black ribbon wrapped loosely around her chest, below her breasts and its end were reaching the hem. It was rather simple, just the way she liked it. Sakura, knowing well both her and Shizuko, decided not to choose anything extravagant that would give her friends a hard time. Sakura had advised her to curl her hair, had picked out the little jewelry she would wear and had matched everything with a pair of black heels, a black rose on their tips.

She sighed while examining the shoes she had just put on in the mirror. They matched perfectly with the dress but she was also perfectly staggering with them on. "How am I going to make it with these on?"

"You can always use me for support." A seductive voice whispered in her ear making her gasp, while a pair of arms prevented her from jumping away in startle. "What are trying to pull by wearing this? Drive me crazy, perhaps?"

"T-Takumi! When did you come back?" she uttered uncertainly as her ever charming husband started placing lustful kisses on her bare shoulder, along her neck and jaw. Like usual, she could barely breathe.

"I decided to return a bit early today since we didn't have a lot of work and I'm definitely glad I did." He nibbled on her earlobe, making her tilt her head to the side to give him better access on her sensitive spot. "You look beautiful, Misaki."

"Y-You're exaggerating as always…Takumi." Without realizing it, he had led her on the bed, him on top of her, kissing her passionately while his hands made their ways all over her body. "No, stop… you'll ruin the dress…"

He grinned against her neck. "Then, you'd better take it off, ne? Or rather, leave that up to me!"

"You…pervert…"

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Misaki and Takumi were sitting on the bed. Or rather Misaki was sitting on the bed, a certain animal lying comfortably on her lap while Takumi was lying awkwardly on his side of the bed, stealing glances at the duo. That pet had just ruined one of the few private moments he could spend with his wife. <em>What a little meddler<em>.

Of course, he couldn't deny the fact that Misaki had an amazingly adorable smile on her face while stroking tenderly the puppy's fur. But then, thinking about how he would usually be the only one bringing up that smile gave him a weird, unpleasant feeling. He rolled his eyes at himself. He never would have thought it was possible to be jealous of a dog.

"I still can't think of a name for him. Names like 'Blacky' and such are common." She reasoned, still never taking her eyes off the puppy. Takumi glared at the dog when he directed his round, brown orbs on him. At least he had managed to spend two hours with her, but it was still not enough.

"How about 'Pesty'? Quite original."

Misaki gave him a funny look. "What's the matter with you?" he embraced himself for biting comments to be fired at him. "It's not pointing out any of his characteristics."

_Yeah, riiight…. _ "True enough." He kept his thoughts to himself. "How about a name like… Aki or something?"

"Nah…" she grimaced in dislike, and he chuckled at how cute her scrunched up nose made her look. "Hey! What about 'Inky'? He's black after all and it's not a very common name."

He arched a brow at her. "Mmm. I guess it suits him."

"Yosh! Inky, it is then! Did you hear that?" she held up the puppy up close to her face and was smiling brilliantly at him. "Your name's Inky! Hello Inky! You're such a cutey! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

Takumi smiled gently at the sight. Maybe that dog wasn't all bad after all.

* * *

><p><em>Scratch that. This is the worst! <em>

Why couldn't Misaki detach that little devil off of her even while having breakfast? And was actually sharing the pancakes he had made for her with that dog and not him?

"Why don't you put him down? It's better he gets some basic…. dog education and manners."

"I guess you're right." She sighed. To tell the truth, Takumi himself found the doggy adorable and cute and maybe it was good for Misaki to have someone to keep her company while he was at work. It's not like he disliked the animal or something. "But would you put him down for me? My hands are sticky because of the honey."

"Sure." He smirked and proceeded on touching the puppy. However, the pet had different plans. He suddenly growled aggressively at her mistress's husband, baring his teeth. Takumi withdrew his hand in surprise. "I knew animals never liked me much but this-"

"Oh, he doesn't want to part with me." She cutely remarked.

"You never act like that when _I_ don't want to part with you…" he murmured rolling his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Just wondering if you'd like me to lick that honey off your fingers for you."

He smirked while receiving the usual response to his teasing perverseness.

_SMACK._

"Shut it, pervert!"

He chuckled while she carried on consuming her ever tasty breakfast. "What?"

"Nothing just thinking whether we should get a dog trainer for him."

"Oh, please, we'll train him! It can't be that hard! Plus, it'll be fun!"

* * *

><p>"Fun, you said? What's so funny about him peeing on my shoes?"<p>

Misaki placed a palm before her lips, concealing in an unsuccessful manner her smirk. "Oopsy…" he gave her a knowing gaze. "It's okay! I'll clean them up." She hurried to take his shoes in her hands.

"There's a good little maid." He teased, patting the top of her head. "Taking care of her beloved master!"

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me…. Maido-sama!"

"That's it! Usui Takumi, you're dead meat!" she exclaimed, throwing the shoes to the side and chasing after him as he reached their bedroom within seconds. _Super alien powers. They're growing stronger and stronger! _She jumped on his back, making them land on the bed. They were face to face as he made her crush on his chest.

"Master's going to get punished by his maid. Oh, love the sound of that!"

"HENTAI!" she exclaimed, and struggled to free herself from his embrace. "I'm going to bite your head off so I'll never have to listen to your perverted comments again!"

"Bite my- gah!"

And bitten he got.

"Shit… you little devil! How did you get on our bed?"

Misaki blinked at the puppy that was giving her a sweet gaze. "Aww. Bad Takumi sat on you? Poor baby!"

_What? _Takumi stared at Misaki as she picked up in her arms the small dog that started licking her hands and face instantly. "What do you mean by that? He bit me." He pointed out, rubbing the spot on his shoulder that still had the animal's teeth marks. "Damn…"

"Only because you almost crushed him with your weight. Besides, you don't even seem to be in pain, like usual." She stared down at the puppy adoringly and the puppy stared back. "Let's get you on your little bed, ne?"

The dog only licked her hand again before turning to glare menacingly at her husband once more.

"What is the matter with this pup?"

* * *

><p>Life went on like this until Sakura's wedding day; with the dog either ruining all their moments or glaring at Takumi. The blonde had to lock him in the bathroom several times despite Misaki's protests. Besides, he'd easily make her forget all about the beast for a couple of hours.<p>

But those moments were rare, either thanks to their jobs or to Inky.

So Takumi would only suck it up, for the sake of Misaki of course, while secretly disliking the pest. Of course the feeling was mutual for the dog as well. The only problem was that the dog had managed to steal his place for Misaki's affections. Because puppies are always cute like that… making you pet or kiss their fur, cuddle them close to your chest, sleep with them on your side, have them eat from your food and whatnot.

One day, the words just slipped from his tongue and he had no remorse. "You're just too cruel, Misaki. Making me jealous over a dog… how can you?"

She had stared at his smirking face caught off guard but returned his smile. "I get it. I'm sorry, Takumi."

"You do?"

"Of course." She paused and kept on smiling at him.

"Misaki…"

She held up the dog before him. Yep, he definitely had no remorse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You wanna hold him too, right?"

Until he heard her reply, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki- So she promised a 2nd chapter if she got support and she gave you one.<strong>

**Usui- Of course she did, she got more than plenty of support….**

**M- Nobody asked your opinion, alien. Bugger off!**

**U- Eeeh? You're being mean to me again, Misa-chan!**

**M-Ignore that idiot. He's not human. All you have to do is review now and share your thoughts with the author. She desperately needs it!**

**U- That's true. She thinks we're a bit OOC in this chapter.**

**M-I was getting to that! **

**U-Oh, you were? Sorry I didn't notice!**

**M-I can tell! Stop staring at my butt like that your stupid hentai!**

**U-I can't tell if you're wearing panties or drawers today…**

**M-PERVERT! *punches him to the other side of the universe* So, where was I? Right! So please do review and point out what you disliked about this chapter so Kate will fix it! **

**Me- Misa-chan, you're so kind! Thank you. Now you may join your beloved perverted alien! See yaa!**

**M-Wait, what? No, don't!**

**Me- And she's outta the picture. So yes, please review and may ask if you'd like a THIRD CHAPTER? Thanks for all the support I got, you're the best! **

**God bless!**

**P.S. A message from Usui's Pheromone Planet: Visit the author's profile if you wish to check out Misaki's dress and shoes. She looked so hot in them!  
><strong>


End file.
